The year after Hogwarts
by xjennmariex
Summary: its a year after hogwarts and Harry Ron and Hermione have a whole bunch of things planned to do togther. but unexpectly Hermione goes missing! Harry is frustraed because him and Hermione have just started going out during their 7th year at Hogwarts!
1. The plans for the summer

Just In . C2 . Search . Directory . Dictionary Log In . Register Menu- FAQ/Help- TOS- Ad Blocker - Privacy 

Books » Harry Potter » **Harry Potter and the Mind Trap** B s : A A A Author: Abby -WCD 1. Chapter 1: Nightmare2. Chapter 2: Answers3. Chapter 3: The Deal4. Chapter 4: Torture5. Chapter 5: The Other Evil6. Chapter 6: Evil Spirts7. Chapter 7: Chances8. Chapter 8: Mistakes9. Chapter 9: Punishment10. Chapter 10: Unforgettable Day11. Chapter 11: The Mind Trap12. Chapter 12: Lying13. Chapter 13: Truth14. Chapter 14: The Stag and Hogwarts15. Chapter 15: Knowing16. Chapter 16: Damned17. Chapter 17: A Miracle18. Chapter 18: When Dreams Come True19. Chapter 19: Change of Heart20. Chapter 20: Shadowed FateFiction Rated: T - English - Suspense/Angst - Reviews: 293 - Published: 11-14-01 - Updated: 03-06-05 id:454934 

Harry Potter and the Mind Trap

By Abby

Copyright - 2001-2003

Chapter 1

Nightmare

Harry sat in his room at the Dursleys wondering when Ron would ask him to go to his house for the summer. Harry had sent Hedwig to Ron, hoping for a letter. Staring out the window he heard a yell from downstairs. "Boy! Get down here now!" It was his Uncle Vernon . "Wait a minute!" Harry yelled back, knowing that was a very big mistake. "What did you say to me boy!" his Uncle Vernon yelled at him. Harry could hear his Uncle stomping up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Harry yelled, opening the door. His Uncle stood in the doorway with a very ugly look on his face. "Get downstairs now!" he yelled, spit coming from his mouth. "Fine then!" Harry yelled. His uncle stepped aside to make room for Harry.

When Harry got downstairs he saw that the Dursleys had company. There were two young men sitting at the table. One man had short, brown hair with blue eyes. The other man had short, blond hair with blue-green eyes. They both looked as if they were in their 30's. Harry's aunt was also in there. She was biting her tongue. Dudley was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, this must be Harry." The brown-haired man said. He had a hungry look in his eyes as he stared at Harry.

"I'm Chris," the brown-haired man said. "Max," the other man said. He was also looking at Harry, not blinking.

Harry nodded, not knowing what to say. Harry's uncle came in, looking at Max and Chris.

"Welcome. I see that you have met Harry," his voice grew deep with anger and then suddenly his voice changed,"but you haven't met my son yet. Come in here Dudley!" Dudley wobbled in. Dudley had gone off his diet totally so now he ate things like chocolate and stuff for breakfast.

"Dudley, this is Chris and Max. They are the ones I made the deal with." Harry's uncle explained. Harry didn't know what 'the deal' was but Dudley must have because he looked at Harry and smirked.

Uncle Vernon started to talk about his wonderful job and his superb family, which didn't include Harry.

Somehow Harry escaped, not having to stay for long. When Harry got upstairs he saw that Hedwig had returned with a letter and a big box. First Harry opened the letter, which was from Ron. It said,

Dear Harry,

I am soo mad at Dumbledore at the moment. He said you have to stay at the Dursleys for the rest of the summer and that he would take you to Diagon Alley and THEN drop you off at my house.

I am sorry that this letter is so late, Pig is sick, he isn't energetic, that is saying a lot, and Errol is...dead. I tried to use Percy's owl but he told me the same thing as last year. This is my owl, and I am busy. He has been pissed off since he couldn't work for Crouch anymore.

I already told Hermione about this and she said it was probably a good reason and on and on. My mum made you some more pies and Hermione is over here and sent you some 'sugarless candy'. I don't see why they call it candy if there is no sugar in it...and yeah, I sent you a book so you wouldn't get sooo bored. Keep writing, it is the next best thing to do.

Oh yeah, Sirius said he wanted me to tell you that you should write to him. He is over at my house right now. He said that two people that were working for You-Know-Who would come and get you. I think he is off his rocker but he sounded serious.

From,

Ron

PS Next summer you are soo coming over.

Harry sighed and put down the letter. He started to open the box when something jumped out. It was a fake wand. "Fred and George, I should have known, " Harry sighed. He took the fake wand and placed it aside. He kept all of the food in the box and took out the book. It was called 'Quidditch through the Eyes of the Seeker.'

"Wow! That will last me awhile!" Harry s exclaimed, examining the book.

He placed it down and put the box under his bed all for the better. Then he thought to himself, two men. Could he mean Max and Chris? He should write to Sirius. So he went to his desk and got out a piece of parchment and a quill. He started to write and when he was done he read over it.

Dear Snuffles,

Hey, long time no see. I got your message from Ron. Two guys did come here to make a deal. Their names where Max and Chris. They look as if they were in their 30's. Are they the men you are talking about?

I feel as if I am in one big nightmare with nowhere to run. If you didn't know I have to stay at the Dursleys house the rest of the summer. Great. So how is your summer? I heard you were at Professor Lupin's house. Are you having a good time? Oh yeah, thanks for the book to keep my Firebolt in shape. When I am done with it will look brand new!

The Dursleys are off the diet thing with Dudley but not with me. They say I am too fat. They are talking with a son like theirs! Write back soon, it will give me something to look forward too. Oh yeah, if they are the men you are talking about what should I do? Thanks a lot.

Love,

Harry

Harry looked at Hedwig. She wasn't in her cage but nipping on the letter Harry's hand. When he let go she flew out the window. Harry sat on his bed, thinking. If they were the men Sirius was talking about, he should stay upstairs until they left. This summer was worse than last summer

N/A: Finally! This is an edited version of chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! 

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive 1. Chapter 1: Nightmare2. Chapter 2: Answers3. Chapter 3: The Deal4. Chapter 4: Torture5. Chapter 5: The Other Evil6. Chapter 6: Evil Spirts7. Chapter 7: Chances8. Chapter 8: Mistakes9. Chapter 9: Punishment10. Chapter 10: Unforgettable Day11. Chapter 11: The Mind Trap12. Chapter 12: Lying13. Chapter 13: Truth14. Chapter 14: The Stag and Hogwarts15. Chapter 15: Knowing16. Chapter 16: Damned17. Chapter 17: A Miracle18. Chapter 18: When Dreams Come True19. Chapter 19: Change of Heart20. Chapter 20: Shadowed Fate 


	2. The get together

Just In . C2 . Search . Directory . Dictionary Log In . Register Menu- FAQ/Help- TOS- Ad Blocker - Privacy 

Books » Harry Potter » **Harry Potter and the Mind Trap** B s : A A A Author: Abby -WCD 1. Chapter 1: Nightmare2. Chapter 2: Answers3. Chapter 3: The Deal4. Chapter 4: Torture5. Chapter 5: The Other Evil6. Chapter 6: Evil Spirts7. Chapter 7: Chances8. Chapter 8: Mistakes9. Chapter 9: Punishment10. Chapter 10: Unforgettable Day11. Chapter 11: The Mind Trap12. Chapter 12: Lying13. Chapter 13: Truth14. Chapter 14: The Stag and Hogwarts15. Chapter 15: Knowing16. Chapter 16: Damned17. Chapter 17: A Miracle18. Chapter 18: When Dreams Come True19. Chapter 19: Change of Heart20. Chapter 20: Shadowed FateFiction Rated: T - English - Suspense/Angst - Reviews: 293 - Published: 11-14-01 - Updated: 03-06-05 id:454934 

Harry Potter and the Mind Trap

By Abby

Copyright - 2001-2003

Chapter 1

Nightmare

Harry sat in his room at the Dursleys wondering when Ron would ask him to go to his house for the summer. Harry had sent Hedwig to Ron, hoping for a letter. Staring out the window he heard a yell from downstairs. "Boy! Get down here now!" It was his Uncle Vernon . "Wait a minute!" Harry yelled back, knowing that was a very big mistake. "What did you say to me boy!" his Uncle Vernon yelled at him. Harry could hear his Uncle stomping up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Harry yelled, opening the door. His Uncle stood in the doorway with a very ugly look on his face. "Get downstairs now!" he yelled, spit coming from his mouth. "Fine then!" Harry yelled. His uncle stepped aside to make room for Harry.

When Harry got downstairs he saw that the Dursleys had company. There were two young men sitting at the table. One man had short, brown hair with blue eyes. The other man had short, blond hair with blue-green eyes. They both looked as if they were in their 30's. Harry's aunt was also in there. She was biting her tongue. Dudley was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, this must be Harry." The brown-haired man said. He had a hungry look in his eyes as he stared at Harry.

"I'm Chris," the brown-haired man said. "Max," the other man said. He was also looking at Harry, not blinking.

Harry nodded, not knowing what to say. Harry's uncle came in, looking at Max and Chris.

"Welcome. I see that you have met Harry," his voice grew deep with anger and then suddenly his voice changed,"but you haven't met my son yet. Come in here Dudley!" Dudley wobbled in. Dudley had gone off his diet totally so now he ate things like chocolate and stuff for breakfast.

"Dudley, this is Chris and Max. They are the ones I made the deal with." Harry's uncle explained. Harry didn't know what 'the deal' was but Dudley must have because he looked at Harry and smirked.

Uncle Vernon started to talk about his wonderful job and his superb family, which didn't include Harry.

Somehow Harry escaped, not having to stay for long. When Harry got upstairs he saw that Hedwig had returned with a letter and a big box. First Harry opened the letter, which was from Ron. It said,

Dear Harry,

I am soo mad at Dumbledore at the moment. He said you have to stay at the Dursleys for the rest of the summer and that he would take you to Diagon Alley and THEN drop you off at my house.

I am sorry that this letter is so late, Pig is sick, he isn't energetic, that is saying a lot, and Errol is...dead. I tried to use Percy's owl but he told me the same thing as last year. This is my owl, and I am busy. He has been pissed off since he couldn't work for Crouch anymore.

I already told Hermione about this and she said it was probably a good reason and on and on. My mum made you some more pies and Hermione is over here and sent you some 'sugarless candy'. I don't see why they call it candy if there is no sugar in it...and yeah, I sent you a book so you wouldn't get sooo bored. Keep writing, it is the next best thing to do.

Oh yeah, Sirius said he wanted me to tell you that you should write to him. He is over at my house right now. He said that two people that were working for You-Know-Who would come and get you. I think he is off his rocker but he sounded serious.

From,

Ron

PS Next summer you are soo coming over.

Harry sighed and put down the letter. He started to open the box when something jumped out. It was a fake wand. "Fred and George, I should have known, " Harry sighed. He took the fake wand and placed it aside. He kept all of the food in the box and took out the book. It was called 'Quidditch through the Eyes of the Seeker.'

"Wow! That will last me awhile!" Harry s exclaimed, examining the book.

He placed it down and put the box under his bed all for the better. Then he thought to himself, two men. Could he mean Max and Chris? He should write to Sirius. So he went to his desk and got out a piece of parchment and a quill. He started to write and when he was done he read over it.

Dear Snuffles,

Hey, long time no see. I got your message from Ron. Two guys did come here to make a deal. Their names where Max and Chris. They look as if they were in their 30's. Are they the men you are talking about?

I feel as if I am in one big nightmare with nowhere to run. If you didn't know I have to stay at the Dursleys house the rest of the summer. Great. So how is your summer? I heard you were at Professor Lupin's house. Are you having a good time? Oh yeah, thanks for the book to keep my Firebolt in shape. When I am done with it will look brand new!

The Dursleys are off the diet thing with Dudley but not with me. They say I am too fat. They are talking with a son like theirs! Write back soon, it will give me something to look forward too. Oh yeah, if they are the men you are talking about what should I do? Thanks a lot.

Love,

Harry

Harry looked at Hedwig. She wasn't in her cage but nipping on the letter Harry's hand. When he let go she flew out the window. Harry sat on his bed, thinking. If they were the men Sirius was talking about, he should stay upstairs until they left. This summer was worse than last summer

N/A: Finally! This is an edited version of chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! 

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive 1. Chapter 1: Nightmare2. Chapter 2: Answers3. Chapter 3: The Deal4. Chapter 4: Torture5. Chapter 5: The Other Evil6. Chapter 6: Evil Spirts7. Chapter 7: Chances8. Chapter 8: Mistakes9. Chapter 9: Punishment10. Chapter 10: Unforgettable Day11. Chapter 11: The Mind Trap12. Chapter 12: Lying13. Chapter 13: Truth14. Chapter 14: The Stag and Hogwarts15. Chapter 15: Knowing16. Chapter 16: Damned17. Chapter 17: A Miracle18. Chapter 18: When Dreams Come True19. Chapter 19: Change of Heart20. Chapter 20: Shadowed Fate 


	3. Hermione disappears

Just In . C2 . Search . Directory . Dictionary Log In . Register Menu- FAQ/Help- TOS- Ad Blocker - Privacy 

Books » Harry Potter » **Harry Potter and the Mind Trap** B s : A A A Author: Abby -WCD 1. Chapter 1: Nightmare2. Chapter 2: Answers3. Chapter 3: The Deal4. Chapter 4: Torture5. Chapter 5: The Other Evil6. Chapter 6: Evil Spirts7. Chapter 7: Chances8. Chapter 8: Mistakes9. Chapter 9: Punishment10. Chapter 10: Unforgettable Day11. Chapter 11: The Mind Trap12. Chapter 12: Lying13. Chapter 13: Truth14. Chapter 14: The Stag and Hogwarts15. Chapter 15: Knowing16. Chapter 16: Damned17. Chapter 17: A Miracle18. Chapter 18: When Dreams Come True19. Chapter 19: Change of Heart20. Chapter 20: Shadowed FateFiction Rated: T - English - Suspense/Angst - Reviews: 293 - Published: 11-14-01 - Updated: 03-06-05 id:454934 

Harry Potter and the Mind Trap

By Abby

Copyright - 2001-2003

Chapter 1

Nightmare

Harry sat in his room at the Dursleys wondering when Ron would ask him to go to his house for the summer. Harry had sent Hedwig to Ron, hoping for a letter. Staring out the window he heard a yell from downstairs. "Boy! Get down here now!" It was his Uncle Vernon . "Wait a minute!" Harry yelled back, knowing that was a very big mistake. "What did you say to me boy!" his Uncle Vernon yelled at him. Harry could hear his Uncle stomping up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Harry yelled, opening the door. His Uncle stood in the doorway with a very ugly look on his face. "Get downstairs now!" he yelled, spit coming from his mouth. "Fine then!" Harry yelled. His uncle stepped aside to make room for Harry.

When Harry got downstairs he saw that the Dursleys had company. There were two young men sitting at the table. One man had short, brown hair with blue eyes. The other man had short, blond hair with blue-green eyes. They both looked as if they were in their 30's. Harry's aunt was also in there. She was biting her tongue. Dudley was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, this must be Harry." The brown-haired man said. He had a hungry look in his eyes as he stared at Harry.

"I'm Chris," the brown-haired man said. "Max," the other man said. He was also looking at Harry, not blinking.

Harry nodded, not knowing what to say. Harry's uncle came in, looking at Max and Chris.

"Welcome. I see that you have met Harry," his voice grew deep with anger and then suddenly his voice changed,"but you haven't met my son yet. Come in here Dudley!" Dudley wobbled in. Dudley had gone off his diet totally so now he ate things like chocolate and stuff for breakfast.

"Dudley, this is Chris and Max. They are the ones I made the deal with." Harry's uncle explained. Harry didn't know what 'the deal' was but Dudley must have because he looked at Harry and smirked.

Uncle Vernon started to talk about his wonderful job and his superb family, which didn't include Harry.

Somehow Harry escaped, not having to stay for long. When Harry got upstairs he saw that Hedwig had returned with a letter and a big box. First Harry opened the letter, which was from Ron. It said,

Dear Harry,

I am soo mad at Dumbledore at the moment. He said you have to stay at the Dursleys for the rest of the summer and that he would take you to Diagon Alley and THEN drop you off at my house.

I am sorry that this letter is so late, Pig is sick, he isn't energetic, that is saying a lot, and Errol is...dead. I tried to use Percy's owl but he told me the same thing as last year. This is my owl, and I am busy. He has been pissed off since he couldn't work for Crouch anymore.

I already told Hermione about this and she said it was probably a good reason and on and on. My mum made you some more pies and Hermione is over here and sent you some 'sugarless candy'. I don't see why they call it candy if there is no sugar in it...and yeah, I sent you a book so you wouldn't get sooo bored. Keep writing, it is the next best thing to do.

Oh yeah, Sirius said he wanted me to tell you that you should write to him. He is over at my house right now. He said that two people that were working for You-Know-Who would come and get you. I think he is off his rocker but he sounded serious.

From,

Ron

PS Next summer you are soo coming over.

Harry sighed and put down the letter. He started to open the box when something jumped out. It was a fake wand. "Fred and George, I should have known, " Harry sighed. He took the fake wand and placed it aside. He kept all of the food in the box and took out the book. It was called 'Quidditch through the Eyes of the Seeker.'

"Wow! That will last me awhile!" Harry s exclaimed, examining the book.

He placed it down and put the box under his bed all for the better. Then he thought to himself, two men. Could he mean Max and Chris? He should write to Sirius. So he went to his desk and got out a piece of parchment and a quill. He started to write and when he was done he read over it.

Dear Snuffles,

Hey, long time no see. I got your message from Ron. Two guys did come here to make a deal. Their names where Max and Chris. They look as if they were in their 30's. Are they the men you are talking about?

I feel as if I am in one big nightmare with nowhere to run. If you didn't know I have to stay at the Dursleys house the rest of the summer. Great. So how is your summer? I heard you were at Professor Lupin's house. Are you having a good time? Oh yeah, thanks for the book to keep my Firebolt in shape. When I am done with it will look brand new!

The Dursleys are off the diet thing with Dudley but not with me. They say I am too fat. They are talking with a son like theirs! Write back soon, it will give me something to look forward too. Oh yeah, if they are the men you are talking about what should I do? Thanks a lot.

Love,

Harry

Harry looked at Hedwig. She wasn't in her cage but nipping on the letter Harry's hand. When he let go she flew out the window. Harry sat on his bed, thinking. If they were the men Sirius was talking about, he should stay upstairs until they left. This summer was worse than last summer

N/A: Finally! This is an edited version of chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! 

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive 1. Chapter 1: Nightmare2. Chapter 2: Answers3. Chapter 3: The Deal4. Chapter 4: Torture5. Chapter 5: The Other Evil6. Chapter 6: Evil Spirts7. Chapter 7: Chances8. Chapter 8: Mistakes9. Chapter 9: Punishment10. Chapter 10: Unforgettable Day11. Chapter 11: The Mind Trap12. Chapter 12: Lying13. Chapter 13: Truth14. Chapter 14: The Stag and Hogwarts15. Chapter 15: Knowing16. Chapter 16: Damned17. Chapter 17: A Miracle18. Chapter 18: When Dreams Come True19. Chapter 19: Change of Heart20. Chapter 20: Shadowed Fate 


End file.
